mugenhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom Fighters 2 Plus
Freedom Fighters 2 Plus is the third and latest entry in the series. It was released in 2012 and is only available in English. This game was made using the WinMUGEN version of the engine. Gameplay The fighting system remains more or less the same as Freedom Fighters 2, with a few new additions: *A sixth button has been added, which allows the characters to perform a Dodge if pressed alone, and a Roll if used alongside the forward or backward keys. In previous games, rolling was performed by pressing LP + LK, although it can still be performed that way. *The game now has a universal Throw mechanic, done by pressing Forward or Back + HK while close to an opponent. *A Super Transform Move (STM), a powered-up state with stronger attacks, and a Super Killer Move (SKM), a highly-damaging super move that requires all three power bars, have been implemented exclusively for Scourge. Other changes include: *Various messages have been added, which announce the First Attack, a Counter and Super Finish, among others. *Three Bonus Stages have been added. *Each character now has a specific ending. Characters The game includes a total of 27 playable characters. The secret characters can be selected by pressing Down until the cursor goes outside the visible roster. Main Characters: *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Mighty *Espio *Shadow *Rouge *Ray *Bean *Bark *Charmy *Big *Ashura *Manic *Sonia *Fang *Sally *Rotor *Bunnie Secret Characters: *Chaotix *Nack *Blaze *Chaos *Ren *Stimpy Boss Character: *Scourge Bonus Stages: *Car Bonus *SFII Bricks *Bonus Strength Stages Each character also has their respective stage. The only character without a unique stage is Nack, as he shares the same stage as Fang. *Giant Wing Zone *Hill Top *Hidden Palace Zone *Rose's City *Chemical Plant Zone *Love in Venice *New Egg Rocket *Vegick's City *Sky Sanctuary Zone *Dynamite Plant Zone *Aurora Ice Field Zone *Botanic Base Zone *Spring Yard Zone *Korean Street *Underground Sewer Lift *Mall Mayhem *Casino Night Zone *New Chrome Gadget *Oil Ocean *The Waterfall *Hong Kong Market *China *Freeze Plant Zone *Neighborhood *The Zoo *Scourge Stadium *Scourge Stadium - Night Cameos Several non-playable characters appear in the game: *King Maximillian Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn appear in the intro, along with several unnamed minor characters. *Knuckles' ending shows flashbacks to the previous two games. The first flashback shows him defeating Metal with Dr. Eggman in the background, and the second shows Fang's defeat, and Liv and Delilah can also be seen. Metal and Dr. Eggman also appear in Chaotix' ending. *In Mighty's ending, he saves an unnamed boy and his mother from a falling car. *Bark's ending has him face a bear named Ivan. *In Big's ending, he's fishing with Froggy. *Ashura's ending has him face against Lee. *Cream, Cheese, Jet, Wave and Storm appear in Fang's ending. Cream also appears in Blaze's ending. *Rotor builds a robot identical to Emerl in his ending. *Antoine appears in Bunnie's ending. *Nack's ending shows several new characters, including Jake and Geki. *Many Chao appear in Chaos' ending. *At the end of the credits, there is a teaser for Freedom Fighters 3, showing Vector alongside many original characters, including Lee, Geki, Jake, Water, Steam, Hikaru, Heat, Black, Ice and Spike. Gallery Character Portraits FF2SonicPortrait.png|Sonic FFTailsPortrait.png|Tails FF2PKnucklesPortrait.png|Knuckles FF2AmyPortrait.png|Amy FFMightyPortrait.png|Mighty FF2PEspioPortrait.png|Espio FF2PShadowPortrait.png|Shadow FF2PRougePortrait.png|Rouge FF2RayPortrait.png|Ray FF2PBeanPortrait.png|Bean FF2PBarkPortrait.png|Bark FF2PCharmyPortrait.png|Charmy FF2BigPortrait.png|Big FF2AshuraPortrait.png|Ashura FF2ManicPortrait.png|Manic FF2SoniaPortrait.png|Sonia FF2FangPortrait.png|Fang FF2PSallyPortrait.png|Sally FF2PRotorPortrait.png|Rotor FF2PBunniePortrait.png|Bunnie FF2ChaotixPortrait.png|Chaotix FF2PNackPortrait.png|Nack FF2PBlazePortrait.png|Blaze FF2PChaosPortrait.png|Chaos FF2PRenPortrait.png|Ren FF2PStimpyPortrait.png|Stimpy FF2PScourgePortrait.png|Scourge Screenshots FF2PTitle.png|Title screen FF2PSelect.png|Character select screen FF2PEnd.png|End screen FF3Teaser.png|Teaser for Freedom Fighters 3 shown at the end of the game Category:Games